Christies Torture
by Azure the Ice Mage
Summary: [WRITERS BLOCK WRITE MORE SOON]Christie, a girl whos sick and tired of life, is hit by a car outside her school. She is dumped into a hospital in the World of Naruto. What will happen next to Christie? Pairings undecided. ?xOc
1. Car Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto related. I DO own Christie, though.

a/n: I dont really GIVE A FUCK if you dont like this story. If you read it, it's YOUR FUCKING fault. Thank you, more later.

Key: "Blah Blah"-talking  
Blah Blah-action stuff you know that...  
_Blah Blah_- thinking  
_'Blah Blah'_- telecentic speak  
**_Blah Blah_**- Demon Speak lol, including inner sakura  
Think thats it, for now... ku ku ku ku

* * *

-Christie POV- 

"Fuck school, fuck the acedemy... fuck life..." I said, scribbling into the ground with a stick. A shadow loomed over me, I looked up. "Fuckz0rz. It's the principal." He grabbed my hoodie collar, and dragged me back to school, I sighed lightly. My daily life was like this, being dragged if I wasn't somewhere I was supposed to be. I was getting another lecture about skipping school.

Life. Well my life sux, I am lonely. I am beaten by my parents, dare I go on? Yes. Yes, I dare. I get beaten up, becasue I THINK FOR MYSELF! So, yeah my life pretty much sux. I like Anime... it makes me feel... Confident, ya know? It makes me relise, even if its fake, that everyone has problems, more complicated than my own. So yeah, confidence. Is it wierd to have 'connections' with people who dont exsist?

Ok.. It is... but dont say it to my face! Let's get on with my disastorous life... So once again I'm sitting in the office, my parents were called. Great. Another chance to get slapped... Then it happened, she yelled at me, my mother I mean.

"You skipped school again Christie?" She looked at my dissappointed, I looked at her. My face was blank, she slapped me. I bit my lip, and stood up, and walked out the office. Out the school door, and on to the side walk... I kept walking. My previous beatings were worse. I would get slapped with something, hit, I had gotten stabbed once before.. but that stopped after a while. I haven't gotten stabbed. I looked up, I was crossing a street, and a car was coming after me. I couldn't scream.

"No..." My voice was soft, and the car swerved out of the way, hitting me in my side. I felt like I was flying through the air, and I hit the road, I felt like my side was torn apart. I looked at the school, it was in the front of my vision. The man that hit me, ran out of the car and turned me over. I stared at him, blood dripping out of my mouth, my side was bleeding, and my vision was a little blurry. I was crying.

"Girl... Girl, you okay?" He said. He looked at me, and looked at the school. "Wait here and hang in there girl..." Before he could get up, I grabbed his shirt.

"Let. Me. Die." He looked at me shocked, I could tell what he was thinking. Is she crazy? something like that... "Dont, let them take me back to my house... Please sir... Dont..." He stayed there and stroked me face. He looked a lot like Haku... from _Naruto_. I smiled, but coughed blood coming out in my hand. Everything slowly faded, I swear I was looking at Haku.. I heard my parents voices... Would I not die today? They were muffled.

"Is she okay?" "Why didnt you get us?" The first voice was my father... the second one, my mom. I recognize her 'concern' any day.

"She told me not to," his voice was stern. I think I smiled when he said that, I was losing my feelings. I used the last of my energy to say this to my parents.

"Never will you harm me... Never again..." Then it was black, no voices, no nothing...

* * *

Whee Okies, this is a chapter I whipped up today, I was bored. If you see this, you should know I'm gonna delete my other story. Made it in a bad direction. Hehe 

♥♥Amber Lynn C.♥♥


	2. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto related. I DO own Christie, though.

a/n: I dont really GIVE A FUCK if you dont like this story. If you read it, it's YOUR FUCKING fault. Thank you, more later.

Key: "Blah Blah"-talking  
Blah Blah-action stuff you know that...  
_Blah Blah_- thinking  
_'Blah Blah'_- telecentic speak  
**_Blah Blah_**- Demon Speak lol, including inner sakura  
Think thats it, for now... ku ku ku ku

REEEEEEEEEECAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!  
_"She told me not to," his voice was stern. I think I smiled when he said that, I was losing my feelings. I used the last of my energy to say this to my parents. _

"Never will you harm me... Never again..." Then it was black, no voices, no nothing...

_

* * *

_

--Christie's POV-- 

I dont know how long I have been dead. But I dont think I am. Something in my brain makes me think that. I heard a loud voice soon. God? God could that be him...?

"SEEENSEEIII! THERES A GIRL OVER HEEEEERREEEE!!!" It rang through my ears. No. Definately NOT God. I heard more voices..

"Naruto? What did you do?" Naruto? Isn't that a TV show? Anime thing..?

"Nothing, I found her lying here!" I couldnt hear anything after that. Or see anything, no duh. I was knocked out for the next few hours... or was it days? Oh god I couldnt tell really. Feeling shifting things above me I tried to wake up, the best I could do is open my eyes. Everything was blurry, orange, blue, pink,, green, white, grey, black and more white. A hospital I guess... So much white, it pissed me off. Well, it's a hospital, I couldn't argue. As long as my parent's arent here, I couldn't argue with that either. My vision became a little bit better, and instead of blobs of color, shapes formed.

The orange was Naruto. Couldn't mistake his jacket. The blue was Naruto's jacket, and Sasuke. The green, and silver-grey was their Sensei, Kakashi. And the pink, Sakura. A girl. Someone... never mind. I couldn't relate to her EVER, fucking fangirl. I moved, whether it hurt or not, I sat up. Sakura was the one to puch me back down. I growled.

"You need more rest, you're seriously injured." I sat up again, she attempted to push me back down, and I grabbed her hand. I squeezed it as hard as I could, whish was kinda hard, I was usually a quick healer. I blinked, my vision was getting a little better, they were more outlined. I couldn't help but think _Wtf am I doing here?_ I told you, I can't really complain. My parent's aint here, right? Then I'm fine. "Ow, ow that hurts! Let go!" I let go of her hand. "Why'd you do that?" I didn't feel like speaking, I was tired, still.

"..." I coughed. "How... Long was I out?" My throat hurt like HELL. Kakashi looked at me.

"Ah, awake are we?" He asked, his visable eye curved. I blinked, and nodded. Baka... "You were out for about a week now. " I fell back into bed, and snuggled up. _Night losers..._ I closed my eyes. I was sleeping on the side where I got hit. I sighed, I heard them talking about me. Fags... talking about me, they dont deserve to... I fell asleep pretty fast, I was pretty tired. I woke up, what seemed years later, being hit by a car takes a lot out of you I sappose. I was going to wake up soon, I knew it. Something in the back of my mind... just TOLD me so.

* * *

Yay Chappie TWO! I'm not so lazy after all :D 

♥♥Amber Lynn C.♥♥


	3. Hospital! A Plan to Escape!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto related. I DO own Christie, though.

a/n: I dont really GIVE A FUCK if you dont like this story. If you read it, it's YOUR FUCKING fault. Thank you, more later.

Key: "Blah Blah"-talking  
Blah Blah-action stuff you know that...  
_Blah Blah_- thinking  
'Blah Blah'- telecentic speak  
**_Blah Blah_**- Demon Speak lol, including inner sakura  
Think thats it, for now... ku ku ku ku

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!  
_"Ah, awake are we?" He asked, his visable eye curved. I blinked, and nodded. Baka... "You were out for about a week now. " I fell back into bed, and snuggled up. Night losers... I closed my eyes. I was sleeping on the side where I got hit. I sighed, I heard them talking about me. Fags... talking about me, they dont deserve to... I fell asleep pretty fast, I was pretty tired. I woke up, what seemed years later, being hit by a car takes a lot out of you I sappose. I was going to wake up soon, I knew it. Something in the back of my mind... just TOLD me so._

Oh, and there is 'God' bashing... sorta, if you are a Christian, or a Catholic excuse me!! I AM TOO!!_

* * *

--Christies POV-- _

I slept peacefully. Pretty much any way. I couldn't help but think something was wrong. After all, I was in a different universe. How the hell do you go from 'Earth' to 'Narutos Village'? It doesn't make sense. Is the so called God playing a horrible joke on me? If he was, I hate him... more.

'More?' you may ask me, because he cursed me with horrible parents. I hate him... I hate him so much. Enough about my petty little problems... I think it's about time I wake up. So yeah, I did. A nurse was there checking on my vital signs, and stuff.. For someone who has been in the hospital nemuerous times I'm surprised I dont know what they check. Well, I'm me, so yep.

"Miss? You ok?" I didnt open my eyes, but it was the nurse. "Miss?" I groaned.

"My..." I coughed, and sat up again. God my side hurts like HELL! "Name. Is Christie..." I fell back down. "Nothing else..." The nurse nodded.

"Well Christie, could you tell me how you got so injured?" I glanced at her. Car's dont exsist here, so I'll have to go with my best shot. "Well?" I shook my head.

"I got uhm... attacked by a giant tiger. I dont really recall, I couldn't see very well." I shook my head again. "Sorry." The nurse left, and Kakashi, I think, smiled at me.

"Were you afraid?" His voice rang. I blinked, not wanting to answer him, leaning back onto the soft bed. I closed my eyes, as Kakashi stood up, and patted my head. "Good night Christie." I heard the door close, and sighed and opened my eyes. I swear Orochimaru was looking at me, I shrugged it off though. It wasn't him, he'd be fighting Kakashi right no- ... Thats right. No he wouldn't. HE LEFT ME ALONE! I sighed, and layed back down. I didn't mind being alone... it was just the thought of having Orochimaru be my overlord. Scary, neh?

I just think its the fact that I'm overly tired, but I want to get out of here. It's to comforting. Theres no pain in this room, nothing to keep me feeling like... Christie. I sat up, pain shot through my side, but that could be ignored. I slowly removed myself from the bed, and soon my side went numb. I unplugged myself from the cords carefully, how many times do I have to do this? Apparently to much, if I could name where they went and what vein they went in. I didn't kill my self that was good.

I had two choices:  
1) Walk out the door and most likely get caught.  
2) Go out the window and rick death AND being caught.

Which one to choose? Well, considering death doesn't seem all that bad now... Lets go with plan 2! I walked to the window, and opened it. It was summer here, it was warm. So much for my hoodie coming in handy... I sat on the window cil, and jumped down, landing on my feet.

"Swift as a Ninja, emo as an Uchiha," I said, remembering what my friends used to say to me. I heard a yell, it was Sasuke. Of course, Emo-Uchiha had to be there when I said it.

"Uchihas are NOT emos!" he yelled. I turned toward him, and shook my head. "And what are you doing out of the hospital?" his voice was softer, as if he actually cared. I know I didnt, but what ever.

* * *

Ok, the long over due Ch of CT D: Sorry it took so long, I got lazy XD sorry sorry i did though. Here it is now:D  
Happy Reading! Happy St Patricks day too!

Kyoto the Blood.


End file.
